Pour que tu m'aimes encore
by Ichigano
Summary: Laisser tomber, tirer un trait... Il aurait pu suivre ses conseils. Mais non.


_-_-_

Long. C'est très long. Très, très long.  
Mais j'en avais troooop envie ! ^_^

J'ai bossé comme un malade sur cette fic, vous n'imaginez pas. En écoutant la musique, j'ai imaginé l'histoire, et puis j'ai pris les paroles et j'ai mis un tas de petites notes dans la marge, si bien qu'on voyait plus trop les paroles à la fin. Un de ces jours je vous raconterai ce que j'ai marqué, c'est trop tripant.

Donc ceci... n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plutôt un one-short sur fond sonore spécifique. Maintenant que je la relis à tête reposée, je m'apperçois que la texte ne correspond, plus du tout, mais alors PLUS DU TOUT aux paroles. Sauf à deux ou trois points spécifiques, que vous remarquerez peut-être... Enfin dès la moitié de la fic ça part un peu en live, (pour les besoins de l'histoire, hein ?) avant de bien recoller à la fin. Excusez donc ce "décollage" intempestif. Il ya q des changements de point de vue, mais j'espère avoir été assez clair.

Bon voilà.

Euh, j'ai oublié un truc là... Ah oui, la chanson ! Elle est Jean Jacques Goldman. Et oui ! Tout le monde l'a déjà entendue chantée par Céline Dion, mais paroles et musique de Jean Jacques Goldman, hein ? je reprend donc ici la version qu'il a faite en cloture de son concert de la tournée de 98. Certaines expressions varient, vous le verrez, mais ça tombe bien. Donc place à la musique.

Je vous conseille vivement de mettre la chanson en fond sonore, du moins dès le début des paroles (en italique)

Voilà "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" de Jean Jacques Goldman

**Pour que tu m'aimes encore**

Temari posa un regard vide sur le bout de papier froissé qu'elle tenait dans son poing fermé. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu. Il était temps.  
Elle rassembla ses affaires, sa décision était prise. Elle laissa son éventail sur place et sortit. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arrivait dans leur parc. Avachi sur un banc, Shikamaru regardait vaguement les passants. Il la vit arriver et se leva en grognant de son banc pour venir à sa rencontre, le visage illuminé d'un sourire. Il alla pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa gentiment. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et l'interrogea du regard.

"Shikamaru, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
-Hn...  
-J'ai bien réfléchi, et je préfère tout arrêter maintenant."

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

"Tranche net, tu le feras moins souffrir."

Elle puisa au fond d'elle-même la force de poursuivre

"Je ne te vois plus que comme un ami. Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Alors je... je vais passer à autre chose et tu devrais faire de même."

Temari recula de deux pas mais Shikamaru ne bougea pas, sonné par cette déclaration.

"Adieu, Shikamaru."

Elle quitta le parc d'un pas vif, sans se retourner.

_J'ai compris tous les mots_  
_J'ai bien compris, merci_  
_"Raisonnable" et "nouveau"_  
_"C'est ainsi par ici"_

Shikamaru regarda Temari s'éloigner, sans esquisser un geste. Quand elle eût disparu, il se laissa retomber sur le banc qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Tout était allé si vite. Le soleil de printemps brillait insolemment, de jolis nuages parcouraient le ciel. Mais là elle était partie, pour de bon. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'elle avait dit, sauf "comme un ami" et "passer à autre chose". Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de réfléchir posément et rationnellement, mais la seule pensée rationnelle qu'il parvenait à formuler était : "Temari m'a quitté." Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et se rendit lentement chez lui. Enfin, "chez eux", jusqu'à un moment très récent.

_Que les choses ont changé_  
_Que les fleurs ont fané_  
_Que le temps d'avant_  
_C'était le temps d'avant_

Il aurait peut-être dû se douter de quelque chose. Elle lui avait certainement donné des indices qu'elle se lassait de lui, mais lui, en mâle aveuglé par son bonheur, il n'avait rien vu. Certes, depuis quelques temps, elle était plus distante, plus froide. Mais il avait pensé que c'était passager. Comme il se trompait. Avec la durée, leur relation s'était émoussée, avait perdu de sa fraîcheur des premiers jours.  
Fraîcheur... La première fois qu'il s'était déclaré à Temari, c'était par une nuit glaciale, sous une pluie battante, en plein territoire ennemi, alors qu'ils se cachaient dans un bosquet pas très imperméable pour échapper à une patrouille. A l'époque, il la sentait frémir à chaque fois qu'il la touchait et s'en délectait. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était à peine s'il pouvait l'approcher.

_Que si tout zappe et lasse_  
_Les amours aussi passent_  
_Il faut que tu sache_

Shikamaru tourna comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre pendant d'interminables journées, se morfondant, culpabilisant, se mettant en colère. Un nombre incalculable d'émotions le traversaient, mais la plus forte était le chagrin. Deux fois, Chôji passa le voir pour l'écouter, sans rien dire. Son soutien aida Shikamaru à y voir plus clair. Le cinquième jour, en repartant après deux longues heures à écouter son ami, Chôji murmura à Shikamaru, avant de refermer la porte :

"Tu sais, si tu y tiens tant à ta princesse du désert, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui courir après pour la ramener."

Shikamaru passa une nuit blanche à réfléchir à ces paroles. Le matin du sixième jour, la décision était prise.

_J'irai chercher ton coeur_  
_Si tu l'emportes ailleurs_

"Tsunade-sama, il me faut une mission à Suna !"

L'Hokage leva les yeux de son travail, surprise de voir ainsi le jeune Nara débouler dans son bureau sans même s'annoncer.

"Tiens, Shikamaru. Je ne te vois pas souvent me réclamer des missions. Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? Enfin, chacun ses lubies... Je vais voir ce que j'ai pour toi."

_Même si dans tes danses_  
_D'autres dansent tes heures_

"Non, je n'ai aucune mission au pays du vent en ce moment."

Shikamaru sentit une rage désespérée monter en lui. Il haussa le ton

"J'en ai rien à foutre que vous ayez pas de mission, je DOIS aller à Suna.  
-Shikamaru ! Dois-je te rappeler la hiérarchie militaire ?  
-Par... Pardonnez-moi... se reprit-il, faisant taire momentanément sa fébrilité. C'est... très, très important."

L'Hokage se renfrogna et le fixa d'un air pensif. Elle savait reconnaître un ninja au bord de la désertion, et quelque chose lui disait que rien n'empêcherait ce ninja-là de sortir du village.

_J'irai chercher ton âme_  
_Dans le froid, dans les flammes_

A ce moment, alors que Shikamaru réfléchissait à ses chances de survie s'il tentait de quitter le village sans l'autorisation de l'Hokage, Shizune intervint discrètement :

"Tsunade-sama, vous n'avez pas encore envoyé de représentant pour l'évènement de Suna.  
-Mais oui, où avais-je la tête ? Alors, où est-ce que j'ai bien plus le mettre ?"

Shikamaru bouillait sur place, sans rien en laisser paraître. Il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais perdu son sang-froid. Jamais. Mais l'Hokage prenait sont temps farfouillant des tous ses tiroirs.

"Le tiroir des missions diplomatiques, Tsunade-sama.  
-Ah bien sûr. Alors voyons... Kiri, Oto, Suna !"

Elle brandit triomphalement un petit rouleau beige que Shikamaru lui arracha des mains. Il sortit précipitamment en claquant la porte, tout en enfonçant le rouleau dans sa poche. Il était pris d'un sentiment d'urgence, jusque là par le flemmard qu'il était de nature. Maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, il ne devait pas perdre un instant.

_Je te jetterai des sorts_  
_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Pour que tu m'aimes encore[/i]

Tsunade et son ancienne élève observaient, songeuses, la porte par laquelle le ninja venait de passer.

"Vous avez remarqué, Tsunade-sama ?  
-Oui, il n'a même pas regardé l'intitulé de sa mission.  
-Vous pensez qu'il l'ouvrira ?  
-Il n'y jettera même pas un oeil."

Tsunade jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et vit Shikamaru courir en direction des portes Nord. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais vu Shikamaru courir sans être pourchassé par un ennemi.

_Fallait pas commencer_  
_M'attirer, me toucher_  
_Fallait pas tant donner_  
_Moi je sais pas jouer_

Shikamaru aurait donné son bras droit pour arriver instantanément à Suna. Mais aucun miracle ne vint l'aider, et il courut longtemps, très longtemps dans la forêt. La trajet Konoha-Suna se faisait habituellement en deux jours, à allure tranquille, mais il força l'allure. Il enrageait. Temari l'avait utilisé, s'était amusée avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de lui. Elle l'avait alors jeté au loin, comme une chaussette sale. Il allait la retrouver, pavanant certainement au bras d'un beau blond, sans remords, sans regrets. Tant pis pour elle. Mais il devait mettre au clair cette histoire.

_On me dit qu'aujourd'hui_  
_On me dit que les autres font ainsi_  
_Je ne suis pas les autres_

Shikamaru eut une soudaine vision de Naruto et Hinata. Ils avaient vécu une belle histoire d'amour pendant six mois, avant de se séparer brutalement. Naruto avait toujours de mal à se remettre de cette rupture. Shikamaru se secoua mentalement en chassant cette image. Son cas était tout à fait différent. Parce que... parce que... parce que c'était elle !  
Il prit conscience soudainement que s'il courait comme un dératé sur un sentier parcouru des dizaines de fois, ce n'était pas pour recevoir des excuses ou la preuve que Temari se fichait bien de lui, mais bien pour entendre ses explications et pour avoir une deuxième chance. Il revit les larmes de Naruto et se refusa à lâcher sa fille galère. Il s'élança de plus belle.

_Avant que l'on s'attache_  
_Avant que l'on se gâche_  
_Il faut que tu sache_

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque émergèrent du désert les murailles de Suna. Shikamaru n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi rapide. Lee en aurait été vert de jalousie. Il se présenta devant la faille marquant le défilé qui menait au village.

"Ninja de Konoha envoyé en mission par l'Hokage."

Il s'avança dans la faille, mais fut intercepté par deux gardes qui le repoussèrent vers le désert.

"Stop, on ne passe pas, dit le premier.  
-Évènement de la plus haute importance au village, personne ne peut rentrer sans autorisation du Kazekage.  
-Appelez-le, il me connaît. Je dois parler à Temari.  
-On ne passe pas, martela le premier garde."

_J'irai chercher ton coeur_  
_Si tu l'emportes ailleurs_

Shikamaru sentit la colère monter en lui, et se dégagea des étreintes des deux sentinelles. Il vit avancer dans le défilé deux silhouettes. L'une était vêtue de noire, avec une étrange capuche, tandis que son compagnon revêtait un étrange habit uniformément bleu.

"Kankurô ! Dis-leur de me laisser passer ! Je dois parler à Temari ! Kankurô, écoute-moi !"

Shikamaru sentait l'espoir dans la poitrine. Kankurô était le frère de Temari, il le connaissait, il le laisserait entrer, c'était certain. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la relation de Temari avec un énergumène de Konoha, mais n'était pas hostile à Shikamaru pour autant.

_Même si dans tes danses_  
_D'autres dansent tes heures_

L'homme encapuchonné lança aux gardes :

"Jetez-moi cette vermine dehors."

Les sentinelles s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

"Non ! Kankurô ! hurla Shikamaru en direction de la paire qui se renfonçait dans la faille. Kankurô !"

Mais sa dernière chance de pénétrer dans le village disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Shikamaru pesta, jura, lança toutes ses insultes à la têtes des gardes qui demeurèrent stoïques, l'empêchant juste de passer la porte du village.

_J'irai chercher ton âme_  
_Dans le froid, dans les flammes_

Shikamaru se laissa tomber au sol, sur le sable, et fixa ses pieds. Il était près, si près du but, si près d'elle... Il ne se demanda pas qui était ces hommes vêtu de bleu, ni pourquoi Kankurô l'avait empêché de rentrer dans Suna. La seule question valable était : "Comment rentrer alors que le seul passage est gardé ?" Il resta prostré de longues minutes, sans réponse, puis décida de s'activer et de faire le tour du village pour repérer une éventuelle faiblesse dans les murailles. En temps normal, il aurait renoncé, ou tout du moins pris plus de temps pour réfléchir posément au problème, mais les circonstances étant un peu "délicates", il fit une entorse à ses principes et longea silencieusement la falaise délimitant le village de Suna. Deux cent mètres plus loin, il tomba devant une étrange silhouette néanmoins familière : Karasu, la première marionnette de Kankurô. Celle-ci s'anima sous ses yeux, son bras s'enfonça dans le mur de pierre, dont une partie pivota pour laisser place à un sombre boyau. Shikamaru n'hésita pas longtemps et s'engouffra dans le tunnel.

_Je te jetterai des sorts_  
_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Temari se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait mis une robe, même si elle avait horreur de ces vêtements. Elle s'était maquillée, même si elle trouvait ça absolument inutile et superficiel. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui lui démangeaient désagréablement la nuque. Mais il fallait le faire, alors elle allait le faire. Quelle phrase stupide. Mais pour se donner du courage, il n'y a que les phrases stupides qui marchent.

"C'est l'heure."

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Gaara l'attendait. Mais lui n'avait pas troqué son habituelle tenue de combat pour sa tenue officielle de Kazekage. Temari lui sourit, se redressa et sortit d'un pas assuré de sa chambre. Sa décision était prise, elle ne reviendrait pas dessus.

_J'apprendrai des langages_  
_Pour chanter tes louanges_  
_Je ferai nos bagages_  
_Pour d'infinies vendanges_

A la sortie du tunnel, Shikamaru se retrouva nez à nez avec un Kankurô visiblement sur les nerfs.

"Tu en as mis le temps. Suis-moi, vite, et en silence."

Il disparut dans une ruelle. Shikamaru lui emboîta le pas, un peu bousculé par les évènements. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, il était à l'intérieur du village, plus que quelques mètres et...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Kankurô ? C'est quoi cet chahut à Suna ?  
-Ce sont des mesures de sécurité, grommela le marionnettiste, mises en place à cause de la délégation de Naraki.  
-Naraki ?  
-Un village voisin. Vu la richesse du pays, le Conseil de Suna a exigé une alliance avec eux à n'importe quel prix. Et le prix, c'est Temari. Elle a accepté de se marier avec un héritier du village.  
-Quoi ?"

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, continuant leur rapide progression à travers les maisons endormies.

"C'est... impossible !  
-Oh que si. La signature du traité a lieu ce soir, au palais de Gaara. Tu arrives juste à temps.  
-Juste à temps ?  
-Oui, sourit Kankurô. Gaara pensait que tu rappliquerais à peine deux jours après le retour de Temari, mais visiblement, tu as pris ton temps. Et puis depuis qu'il passe son temps avec cette fille de Konoha, il pense des trucs bizarres. Bon c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus simple si tu avais débarqué plus tôt, car là, tu vas devoir interrompre une petite fête.  
-Une petite fête ?  
-Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis, ça te donne l'air bête. C'est triste à dire, mais il faut vraiment que tu récupères ma soeur, sinon tu vas avoir des lésions au cerveau, mon gars. Allez, c'est là, bon courage"

Et sur ces mots, il se fondit dans l'obscurité, laissant Shikamaru seul devant les portes du palais. Il s'approcha, posa la main sur le battant et poussa doucement. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Le Nara inspira profondément.

_Les formules magiques_  
_Des marabouts d'Afrique_  
_J'les dirai sans remord_  
_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Temari marchait à petits pas près de son cavalier. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle avait viré ses chaussures à talons qui étaient décidément trop douloureuses à porter. Elle avait ainsi découvert l'avantage de la robe, c'est qu'elle tombait jusqu'au sol, et qu'elle pouvait ainsi marcher pieds nus sans soulever des regards outrés. L'homme dont elle tenait le bras faisait partie de la famille principale de Naraki et s'appelait Hiraru. Comme tous ceux de chez lui il portait des vêtements de différentes teintes de bleu, du cyan à l'azur. Et le pire, c'est que c'était un homme charmant. Il n'était pas prétentieux, snob ou vantard, mais tout simplement... gentil. Ses yeux verts cachés sous ses mèches brunes ne recelaient aucune manipulation. Il était comme elle, au service de sa famille et de son village, et n'avait pas vraiment insisté pour être là. Il se montrait très prévenant avec elle, mais plus comme un hôte rend des hommages à une hôtesse qu'un mari à sa femme. Tout était clair entre eux.  
La porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit doucement. Temari regarda distraitement qui était l'invité retardataire, et son coeur rata quelques battements. C'était lui. Il était sale et dépenaillé, couvert par la poussière d'un long voyage. C'était lui. Il s'approchait d'elle avec un air de fureur sur le visage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Mais c'était lui...

_Je m'inventerai beau_  
_Pour que tu me revienne_

Shikamaru fut en trois enjambées près du couple et bouscula sèchement l'homme en bleu et lui fit face, se plaçant entre lui et Temari.

"Bas les pattes, gronda-t-il à voix basse, la fille galère est pas pour toi.  
-Euh... Moi j'ai rien demandé, mec..."

Il ne montra absolument aucun signe d'agressivité et battit en retraite. A sa place, Shikamaru vit une demi-douzaine d'autres types en bleu s'approcher en arc de cercle menaçant.

"N'approchez pas. Vous voyez cette fille derrière moi ? Elle est grande, elle est forte, et intelligente. Et même si elle est galère, même si elle est plus que chiante, elle est capable de décider de sa vie sans vous. Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis."

L'arc de cercle se resserra, mais une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit de Shikamaru. Ou plutôt une idée désespérée. Ou un peu des deux. Il prit une posture décontractée.

"De toute façon, soupira-t-il avant de fixer tour à tour les six hommes qui l'entouraient, j'ai un argument absolument inattaquable."

_Je me ferai nouveau_  
_Pour que le feu reprenne_

Temari attendait, comme toute l'assemblée, que Shikamaru poursuive et expose son "argument". Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il se retourna, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Temari surprise, ne tenta rien pour le repousser. Shikamaru détruisait une à une toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises à son sujet. L'oublier, effacer toute trace de sa vie à Konoha et se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Il mettait dans ce baiser tant de sensations et d'émotions, tristesse, peur, chagrin, soulagement, qu'elle en avait le tournis. En cet instant elle revivait toute son histoire avec Shikamaru, la première fois sous le crachin d'Oto, la révélation à Gaara qui avait failli tourner au massacre, la crise de jalousie qu'elle avait faite vis à vis d'Ino, le sourire de bienheureux qu'avait Shikamaru lorsqu'il s'endormait, ses râleries quotidiennes...  
Elle répondit à son étreinte, essayant de lui communiquer la culpabilité qu'elle avait eu à le blesser, ses regrets au départ de Konoha, sa joie lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce...  
Ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine, mais restèrent front contre front. Shikamaru plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Temari. La kunoichi ne les avaient jamais vu si égarés, si désespérés.

"Tu ne veux pas de lui, hein ?"

_Je deviendrai ces autres_  
_Qui te donnent du plaisir_

Shikamaru se perdit dans les yeux de Temari, en attente de sa réponse.

"Shikamaru, il y a des vies en jeu... Des innocents...  
-C'est chiant..."

Mais il ne lâcha pas du regard, de peur qu'on la lui reprenne s'il ne faisait que la quitter des yeux. Il entendit la délégation étrangère se rapprocher encore et serra un peu plus fort Temari contre lui. Ils ne la prendraient pas.

_Vos jeux seront les nôtres_  
_Si tel est ton désir_

C'est à ce moment que Gaara entra en scène.

"Argument convaincant. Vous vous y opposez diplomate ?"

Le diplomate en question eu un grognement et des bruits de lames qui frottent contre un fourreaux se firent entendre. Gaara, comme a son habitude, garda un calme imperturbable.

"Un geste en trop, et ce sera la fin des négociations. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me débarrasser de vous, mais saviez-vous que la loyauté et la fidélité des ninjas de Suna n'a jamais été aussi forte que depuis ma nomination ?"

Comme pour l'approuver, tous les ninjas de Suna présents se mirent en position offensive, alors même qu'ils n'avaient aucune arme sur eux.

"C'est bon, dit le plus vieux de la délégation d'une voix pacifiste. Mais vous savez aussi bien que nous, Kazekage-sama, que seuls les liens de sang et d'union sont reconnus à Naraki. Or vous n'avez pas d'autre soeur, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous une solution ?"

_Plus vibrant qu'un poème_  
_Pour une autre étincelle_

"Moi, j'en ai une !"

Kankurô, qui s'était discrètement glissé dans la pièce, se posta au centre, afin que tout le monde le voit bien. Il fut rejoint par une frêle jeune femme, bien plus petite que lui, aux grands yeux verts un peu timides.

"Hiraru a une soeur, lui. Je suis tout disposé à conclure une alliance avec Naraki."

Il posa sur sa voisine un regard équivoque, et elle rougit fortement avant de le lui rendre.

"Alors c'est pour ÇA qu'il me demandait tout de temps d'aller patrouiller près de la frontière de Naraki, pensa Gaara."

_Je me changerai en or_  
_Pour que tu m'aimes encore_

"Ah, pas fâchée de ne plus être le centre des attentions. J'ai horreur de ça. Euh... Shikamaru ?"

Il lui répondit d'un grognement affirmatif, les yeux à demi fermés. Ils étaient toujours enlacés au milieu de la salle.

"Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
-Non.  
-Quoi ?  
-Non, je veux te garder contre moi pour toujours.  
-Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Cinq minutes, pas plus."

Temari respira profondément l'odeur de Shikamaru, mêlée à la poussière et à la sueur. Elle sentait son souffle lui chatouiller le front, et ce frôlement la faisait frissonner de bonheur.

"Je t'ai manqué, fille galère ?  
-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point."

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore..._

_HUm... C'est l'une des chansons dont je suis le plus fier, alors... un ptit signe de compassion ?_


End file.
